


My Treehouse Set Me On Fire (And Gasoline Is Dripping From the Bark)

by theunashamedskeleton



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Peterick - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peterick, brallon, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunashamedskeleton/pseuds/theunashamedskeleton
Summary: They've all been close ever since they were kids. But one day, something changed. Tyler was different. Tyler had another side. Tyler had an evil side.





	1. Since We Started Out As Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic ever so I apologize in advance if it kinda sucks, but hey at least I tried :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler falls, and Josh realizes just how much he cares for him.

_Tyler. No, no, no, Tyler, NO!!_

They heard a bloodcurdling scream as he plummeted to the ground below. Immediately, Brendon, Dallon, Gerard, Mikey, Pete, Patrick and Josh were all pushing towards the door of their treehouse, to scamper down the ladder to see if Tyler was okay.

Everyone was feverishly praying that he was, in fact, fine. It had to be a good 10 foot drop at least, they reasoned.

Gerard was the first one down, instantly at Tyler's side. Josh was next, pushing Gerard out of his way. He knelt down over his best friend.

Patrick crouched down opposite Josh, lightly slapping Ty's face, hoping it might make him come to, but with no results. Immediately, he called out.

"Brendon! Dallon! Get me some water, and HURRY!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Brendon took off towards the rippling creek, while Dallon ran up the ladder, taking 2 steps at a time, to grab the small pail they kept in their makeshift hideaway. Within 30 seconds, he too was rushing past the others to catch up with Brendon.

Pete, Mikey and Gerard were standing behind Josh, trying their best to stay alert in case Patrick needed them for something.

Meanwhile, Josh was on the verge of tears. There was a tiny trickle of blood that was running out of a cut on Tyler's head. Of course, being only twelve, he was prone to overreacting. He was mumbling to himself, "No Tyler, not now! You can't die! It's not time yet, you're too young to die!"

Minutes felt like hours to Josh as he impatiently waited for the other 2 boys to come back. Finally, they arrived, pail half full, and water sloshed on their legs from the sprint back to their unconscious friend.  
Patrick took the pail from Brendon and promptly splashed the remaining contents onto Tyler's face.

His eyes shot open, coughing violently from the water that had run down his throat. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Patrick and Josh carefully helped him sit up as Mikey knelt down and patted his back, trying to help him breathe.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Tyler rasped.

Josh and Patrick exchanged glances.

"You were sitting too close to the edge of the treehouse, and when you leaned back, you fell," Patrick said with a note of concern in his voice.

A single drop of blood fell into Tyler's hands as he inspected the several cuts and scrapes littering them. He reached up, touching his wound gingerly, getting more blood on his fingers.

Gerard spoke up, "We can carry him back to my house. It's the closest, and our parents aren't home so we don't have to deal with them freaking out." Mikey rolled his eyes.

Tyler's whole body was aching with pain, but he managed to pick himself up and limp over to Brendon, Dallon, Pete and the Way brothers as Josh and Patrick followed closely behind, ready to catch him if he should fall. "I can walk back, guys, I'll be okay," he said, wincing in pain.

Gerard and Mikey walked over to Tyler, supporting him on their shoulders, and started the half mile walk back to the house.

Josh thought to himself that he would always do as much as he could to keep Tyler safe. That day had almost broken his heart as he watched him, bleeding, unconscious and in pain.

"I'm not gonna chance losing him if I can help it." 


	2. I Don't Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out like any other day. But then the thoughts started.

*ten years later*  
The first rays of the morning sun shone through the window, landing on a mess of red hair. Tyler, being the overly morning person that he was, burst through the door of Josh's room, leaping onto his bed. He groggily opened one eye, knowing full well who it was.

"Morning, Ty," he said while stretching.

"Morning, mister red head," came the sing-songy response.

Josh smirked. "So, Ty, when are you gonna buy me an alarm clock so I can wake up like normal people?"

Tyler's face turned to one of faked hurt feelings as he turned his skinny jeans pockets inside out. "But Jish, you know I'm broke," he half whined.

Josh grinned and rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well what do you expect? You spend it all on Taco Bell!"

Tyler threw his hands up in mock defeat. "Ok, you got me on that one." He hesitated for a moment as a smile spread across his face. "But we all know you really don't mind," he chuckled.

Josh threw his head back in laughter, Tyler following suit.

And so began a typical morning in the life of Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun.

They sat there laughing uncontrollably for another few minutes, when they heard a loud, impatient knock. After literally two seconds, an irritated "fuck it" was heard before, OH, no surprise, Brendon slammed open the apartment door.

Josh raised his voice so he could be heard over the sound of the fridge door opening and closing, clattering dishes and cupboard doors creaking that their early morning guest was making.

"GOOD MORNING BREN," Josh yelled as the noise of things moving around increased.

"DAMMIT GUYS, WHY DO YOU NEVER HAVE ANY FOOD IN HERE?!?" Brendon's slightly angry yet sarcastic question came. Tyler cracked a half smile, then let out a heavy sigh. Because they TOTALLY never heard that at least twice a week.

Tyler and Josh shot each other a humored look.

"Well, guess I better get outta bed, huh," Josh said with a groan.

Tyler jumped up from the bed, walked over to Josh's dresser and dug through the drawers before taking out a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with tears in the knees. Slinging them over his shoulder, he shut the drawer and took a few steps over to the bathroom where Josh was busy shaving and brushing his teeth.

The latter looked up at the mirror as Tyler entered the bathroom, throwing the clothes over the shower curtain.

"Thanks dude," Josh said with his mouth full of of toothpaste.

"Yeah no problem." Tyler hesitated for a second. "Hey, I'm gonna go see what Brendon's doing, it's really quiet out there."

Josh grinned, and finished brushing his teeth.

As Tyler walked around the corner, a horrible thought crossed his mind. "You should kill Brendon. Murder him, Tyler."

Tyler stopped in his tracks. "Where the HELL did that come from?!?!?!?"  
He didn't know, but it was disturbing. "Whatever," he thought. "I'm not gonna kill him. Brendon is my friend!" And kept walking towards the kitchen.

Once there, he was greeted by the sight of Brendon hovering over the sink, cramming a chocolate granola bar into his mouth. He looked up from his, well, feasting session and tried to force a smile with bulging cheeks. Tyler smirked and rolled his eyes. Brendon held up his finger as to say, "wait a minute," as he struggled to finish off the rest of his food. Once he was done, he threw his arms around Tyler.

"Hey Ty, I got the 8 of us tickets to the music festival!"

Right then, Josh walked in. "Hey Bren, how's it going?" He started to answer, but Josh interrupted. "ALSO, what's this I hear about tickets? You keep complaining that you're broke....."

Tyler's mind was starting to block out their talking, and as he glanced around the room, he kept thinking of ways to make different objects lethal. Another horrible thought-"well, if any of our friends make us angry, we can take care of them easily, now can't we?"

Tyler caught himself. What was with his mind today? And wait. WAIT. "We?" "Us?" Tyler was sweating by the time he realized he was staring at a knife. He tried snapping himself out of it, but it wouldn't work. "What's going on?!?" He feverishly wondered.

By this time, Josh and Brendon had stopped talking and were now staring at Tyler, because they, too noticed he was just...staring. He looked up at them, and for a split second, his eyes were blood red. For that split second, Tyler was trapped inside his own head. He wasn't the one who looked up. It's like he was being..controlled by something, someone. He didn't know. He was scared. He had always said that Peace would win, and Fear would lose. But now he wasn't so sure.


	3. I've Got Two Faces, But Blurry's The One I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry finally shows himself and scares the shit out of everyone

At this point, both Josh and Brendon were also freaked out of their mind. Because one, how the fuck did his eyes do that? Two, why was he staring at something that could be dangerous? They had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Brendon tried his best to appear calm as he announced loudly that he was gonna "go take a shit, so don't expect the toilet to still be intact". Once he got out of sight of the other two, he quickly whipped out his phone and called Dallon.

"C'mon, please for the love of God answer," he thought.

Once. Twice. Three times. It was on its fourth ring when a chipper voice was heard.

"Hey man, what's up!?"

Brendon's voice was shaking as he half-whispered, "Dallon?.....Uh..I'm not sure how to say this, but....." His voice trailed off.

Dallon's voice got really serious. "Brendon? Brendon! What's happening!?! Are you okay??"

A heavy sigh. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess. But I don't think Tyler is. His fucking eyes just turned blood fucking red and he looked dead or evil almost and he was staring at a knife..."

Dallon interrupted. "Hey. Hey man, you gotta slow down. Does Josh know about this?"

"Yes he knows, he was right next to me when it happened, we both saw it!!"

Dallon paused, then said, "Okay man, gimme ten and I'll be right over."

"Umm, can you also bring the others? I honestly don't know what might happen so I want them here just in case. If Tyler gets suspicious, you can just tell him you wanted to hang out today."

"Okay dude, sounds like a plan. See you in a little bit."

A click was heard as Dallon hung up. Brendon put his phone back in his pocket, flushing the toilet and washing his hands just so they didn't know he was actually on the phone.

As he was walking out of the bathroom and down the hall, he nonchalantly pulled out his phone again, but this time he got on their favorite pizza place's app. Hey guys, I'm gonna order pizza. What do you guys want?

Tyler spoke up. "But Brendon, it's only 9:30..."

"Yeah, I know, but hey, who doesn't like pizza for breakfast? I mean, it's definitely not you guys!" He forced a grin.

Josh spoke this time. "Yep you're right. Get 3 large pepperoni stuffed crusts then. And before you ask, YES I'll help pay for it," he ended with a playful scoff.

While all this was going on, Tyler was thinking again. Thinking about the thing, the person, whatever it was-the reason he felt controlled. "I'm Blurry." There was that voice in his head again. The same one that voiced all the murderous ideas. The voice, for the most part, sounded like his own, but slightly deeper and distorted, almost.

"I care what you think." It spoke again. What did all of this mean? What did it mean when it said, "I'm Blurry?" And why did it care what he thinks? It made no sense, and that scared Tyler. He was always the one to try and make sense out of seemingly senseless things. He wanted reasons for things. But what reason would he have for thinking about murder? Of course, they all pissed him off at some point, but he was over it in 2 days at the absolute most.

His thoughts were interrupted by a steady knock at the door. He went to go answer it, but the second he took a step towards the door, he heard the voice again. "Time to show our little friends the tricks we can do!" All of a sudden, he lost control again. Tyler's body kept walking towards the door. It was opened for the five friends standing outside. Dallon looked up from his phone as soon as Tyler, or so he thought, opened the door. And when he looked up, his mouth dropped. Holy shit. Brendon wasn't lying. Tyler's eyes were red. Horrifyingly red. Tyler's body had a huge grin, but there was blood seeping through his teeth.

Meanwhile, inside his head, Tyler could see everything that was going on. He could taste the blood in his mouth. And he was screaming. Oh boy, was he screaming. But no one knew. No one could hear the real Tyler screaming, because Tyler wasn't in control. No. Something worse than they could ever imagine was in control. Red eyed Tyler spoke to them, in that deep, distorted voice of his. "Yes, that's right. Fear me. You have much to fear." With an evil laugh, the red eyes turned to brown, and Tyler broke down sobbing. He never wanted to hurt anyone. But this other thing did. And it was powerful. Tyler was in a war with himself, and he was almost certain that he was going to lose.


	4. Don't You Test Me, No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets pissed off with whatever is fucking with Tyler's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the chapters are super short I apologize for that. Also this one is pretty much a filler so there's not too much plot js

Tyler was crying. No, that's not true. Tyler was sobbing. Weeping. Harder than any of them had ever seen him cry. And they had been through hell and back with him. And that's exactly where he was. In hell. Because hell is supposed to be a place of darkness, emptiness, fear and lonliness. And that described his feelings perfectly.

Gerard and Mikey knelt down beside him. They knew what hell was like. But they had each other to get through it. No one seemed to understand Tyler's own personal hell.

Gerard reached over and started rubbing his back, as a reassuring gesture that no matter what, they were gonna stick by him.

Dallon texted Brendon.

Dal: hey. Talk to me. What the fuck just happened

Bren: idk. I was gonna go pick up the pizza in a few minutes, you can come with and then we can talk

Dallon locked his phone and nodded at Brendon. Then, they both had the same thought. Josh.

They looked over to where Josh had been, but he wasn't there. Dallon frantically gestured for Pete and Patrick to come over to where he was. As soon as they were tightly huddled together, Dallon whispered in a voice that was barely audible. "Josh isn't here. I don't know where he went, but I also don't give a shit. You two. Find him. Now. For Tyler."

They gave an understanding nod and went off to search different rooms of the apartment. After a minute, Pete walked into Tyler's room and his heart sank when he saw the window open. It was cold outside, so they'd have no reason to open it. So it had to have been Josh.

"Oh shit," he thought. "Please tell me he didn't jump." Nervously, he walked to the open window and looked down, halfway expecting to see Josh's bloodied body sprawled out in the alleyway five stories down. But then a movement of red caught the corner of his eye. "Thank God," he muttered. He looked and josh had climbed down the fire escape to the story below, and was just sitting on the frigid metal platform.

At that moment, Patrick walked in, gaining a look of panic at the sight of the open window. He rushed over to Pete's side. Pete shushed him, pointing to Josh's shaking figure. They looked at each other, wondering if they should convince him to come back in, or to leave him with his thoughts.

Josh could feel them staring at him. But frankly, he didn't care. He was scared. Tyler was his best friend. Josh would do anything for him. Heck, he was starting to catch feelings for him, too. But now... Now Tyler wanted to kill. No. Tyler didn't want to kill. But this thing, whatever it was, it was bloodthirsty. "Why did it have to pick Tyler to possess? Tyler. MY Tyler." His angry thoughts were drifting through his mind and there were no signs of them stopping.

A single tear found its way down Josh's cheek. Then another. And another. It had been a long time since Josh had cried out of anger and sadness. But he didn't even try to stop. He was angry at this evil thing that lived in Tyler's soul. He was furious that it would so carelessly cause his best friend so much pain.

Pain. Oh, how he hated that word. Especially when it came to Tyler experiencing it. That terrible word brought back so many bad memories of Tyler's hurt in life, both physically and emotionally. Like when he got in a car wreck. Or when his girlfriend heartlessly cheated on him. Or when he fell out of the treehouse.

WAIT. The treehouse! A new memory came flooding back to Josh. The memory of vowing to keep Tyler safe. To never lose him.

He suddenly stood up, fueled by rage against Tyler's pain. Josh was going to protect him somehow. He would tirelessly search for a way to get rid of this evil thing. To fight it.

He climbed back up the fire escape and into his window, where Patrick and Pete were still waiting.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked with worry in his voice.

Josh hesitated before saying, "No, not really. But that whole evil side of Tyler? Well, it's gonna be way worse off than me when I get through with it." With that being said, he slammed the window shut and stormed off down the hall. 


	5. Depression and Drowning is All I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy thoughts and backstories

Tyler could feel his presence. Like a mosquito flying around in a dark room, he was almost impossible to track down. Tyler tried to find him, but he couldn’t, try as he might.

 

_Go away._

 

His eyes flicked to red. “Not a chance.”

 

Back to brown. _Leave me alone._

 

Red again. “No, Tyler.”

 

Brown. Red. Brown. Red. Tyler. Blurry. Tyler. Blurry.

 

He was fighting with himself again. He hated being trapped in this endless, brutal cycle. No matter how much he slept, popped pills, got unthinkably drunk or lost in his music, Blurry was always there to make his life seem like it came from the deepest pits of hell. He was surrounded constantly by _his_ thoughts. Those deep, dark, murderous thoughts. The ones that daily prompted him to go on something nothing less than a full on killing spree.

 

He’d already tried to murder Josh. Josh, his best friend, roommate and practically his own brother. The one who had always been there for him. That day, he thought had gotten control of this evil side, but the minute he let down his guard, along came the demon with the distorted voice to wreck his world, and to his despair, the people he loved the most. Tyler could only watch and cry as his body ran after Josh with an evil grin on its face, blood oozing through the teeth, murder in its eyes. Screaming was heard as his possessed body ran after the bright-haired friend. Josh desperately wanted to help Tyler, but now he was cut farther than he had ever been.

 

_Let’s turn his skin the same color of his hair._

That was the thought that went through his horrified mind right before control was ripped from his grasp. He wanted so badly to die. To leave this whole situation, to stop endangering anyone he came into contact with.

 

Tyler sat shaking in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest, tanned arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth while staring off into space.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Gerard walked in. He looked up. The towhead knelt down beside his friend’s quivering frame, staring deep into the sad brown eyes.

 

Finally, Tyler spoke in a voice raw from screaming.

 

“Don’t make any sudden moves. He’s angered easily. You don’t know the half of it.”

 

Gerard nodded slowly but understandingly. He slightly shifted his body so he was sitting beside Tyler. He never wanted things to be this way. He hated seeing him suffering like this. Questions started streaming into his thoughts.

 

_What or who is this killer living in his mind? Why did it pick Tyler, gentle, caring Tyler of all people to possess? Is he doing some kind of drugs behind our back? No, that can’t be it, there’s no drug in the world that turns your pupils red. Not that fast._ Gerard scoffed. _And I know drugs._

Painful memories came flooding back. Pictures of a younger Gerard and Mikey flashed across the screen of his brain. Pictures of Mikey, screaming, freezing, out of his mind on the streets of Columbus. The two brothers had been kicked out at ages 17 and 19. The first thing they did was run straight into the beautifully deceiving arms of the drugs. Life on their own seemed great, at first. Smoking weed every day seemed great in their young, foolish minds. But then they were introduced to the heavier drugs. Cocaine. Meth. Heroin. Crack. Ecstasy. But the beginning of their all-time low was the LSD. Mikey had worked, stolen and begged for the very thing that would torture his very existence. Gerard was beyond messed up on crack at the time, but he still remembered images of that day that Mikey tried the LSD. The younger brother was clawing at his face, begging for the pain to stop. He was yelling about how he wanted to die, then about how he was going to kill the demons that were sucking the life out of him. All sorts of pained nonsense came out of his mouth. But eventually, the violent words turned to violent actions. Mikey came after Gerard, thinking he was Satan himself because of his sloppy red hair and angry demeanor.

 

Tyler’s labored breathing brought him back into reality. Gerard could see the sweat glistening off of the thick black bands tattooed around his friend’s arm. The muscles under his tattoos tensed up as he burst out sobbing. The blond wrapped his arms around the weeping figure, holding him close, wordlessly attempting to comfort him. Gerard could smell the liquor on his breath, and it was easy to tell that he was definitely not sober. The two sat in the dim corner of Tyler’s room for almost an hour. When Tyler had finally cried himself to sleep, Gerard picked up the exhausted, semi-drunk Joseph boy and laid him on his bed. With a shot of hurt through his heart for Tyler, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the troubled sleeper relive his daily hell all over again, but this time in his dreams.

 

Tyler turned over violently, yelling in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open, shut again, then suddenly, he sat up with his eyes wide. Also red. With a swift motion of his hand, he was clawing at Gerard, doing everything in his power to hurt him. Gerard’s first instinct was to run for his damn life, but there was another feeling tugging away inside of him. A feeling to stay, to face this monster that had taken over Tyler. Of course he was scared out of his mind, but memories of Mikey’s bout with the drugs made him stay.

 

Blurry had every intention of killing Gerard on the spot. And his intended victim knew this only too well. He did the first and only thing that came to his mind.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP TORTURING HIM! WHY HIM?? WHYYYYYYY?”

 

Tears streamed down his face as he screamed at Tyler’s body with the red eyes staring him down.

 

The deep, distorted voice spoke with a sinister chuckle. “I’m never leaving him. He needs me. I’ve always been with him. But now it’s my turn to live through him.”

 

Gerard started to answer back with a furious protest, but he was quickly cut short by an unseen force clutching his throat and slamming him against the wall. Seeing the look of pure horror on his face, Blurry smirked and continued saying the awful things.

 

“Don’t worry though, Gerard, I’ll spare you,” he said with fake mercy in his voice. After a short pause, he went on. “Yes, I’ll save you alright. So you can watch all your friends DIE. But I won’t start with them. No, the first one to die is going to be your dear brother Mikey. I know what you were reminiscing about earlier. Ah, the majestic sound of overwhelming pain. Music to my ears. And you know what? By this time next week, I will have that music surrounding me. By Mikey, by your friends, and by the whole rest of the world. And guess what? You are powerless against me! Even killing Tyler won’t stop me. I can easily possess any one of you once he’s gone.”


End file.
